


Good Things Will Come

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: A heartfelt confession between Grey Warden and Antivan Crow by the campfire.





	Good Things Will Come

It had been a good month or two since Percy met Zevran.

 

In that time, they had become good friends. Or at least, Percy hoped and thought they were...Sure the Antivan had tried to kill him at first but he sorta had his reasons, being an assassin and all. Percy had never held it against him, even if he was labelled naive for doing so.

 

Percy thought Zevran was sweet! Funny too. Sure he didn’t quite realise when the assassin was flirting and being dirty, since the innuendos and such often flew right over his head, but he liked Zev for...Well, Zev! He liked the sensitive man Zevran was. The man who cares a lot and was a lot more affected by his past trauma than he lets on most of the time. The man who...Makes Percy’s heart flutter every time he looks the mages way. Or the smile he gives Percy from across the camp that causes Percy to freeze something in surprise, or the chuckle he does when he drops a cheesy pick up line and Percy gives him the most puzzled look, before his cheeks turn bright red.

 

Okay, soooo Percy _might_ be a little in love with Zevran.

 

Though he wasn’t sure if Zevran felt the same, and was certainly way too terrified to ask.

 

One night, Percy was sitting in front of the campfire. It was his watch, so at least he had some privacy to think. He had set wards around the camp previously, so he wasn’t too worried about anyone or anything getting past them. That left him some time to relax. So he crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and just let out a deep breath.

 

Though apparently, that relaxation was going to be short lived.

 

“My, my, dear warden...Can’t sleep?”

 

Percy opened his green eyes, surprised to hear Zevran’s voice. He turns his head to look to his left, and Zevran flashes him the smile that sets his heart racing, before taking a place sitting on the ground next to the mage. Percy pretends not to notice how Zevran is sitting closer to him than usual, their knees bumping together.

 

Percy shrugged and looked back at the campfire, giggling quietly and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. A nervous tick of his.

 

“I-I’m on watch...The wards are strong but Alistair still likes someone being up. I don’t mind much, sleeping isn’t easy these days…”

 

He hears Zevran make an inquisitive noise, and then hears him moving around. He simply assumes the assassin has gotten up again, but then he feels hands on his shoulders. Percy doesn’t get the chance to question it, because suddenly Zevran is pressing down with his thumbs and Percy is letting out a sound caught between a relieved whine and a surprised moan. Almost immediately his hand flies up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide and face quickly flushing red.

 

“M-Maker, I-I didn’t- what did you- oh gooooods I can’t believe I just made that sound…!”

 

He whimpers in his embarrassment and covers his face with his hands, but then Zevran is chuckling and leaning forward, whispering lowly in Percy’s pointed ear, lips brushing against it as he speaks.

 

“My dear warden, you are so tense...It is no wonder you have not been able to rest...Perhaps I can aid you. I learned several...Massage, techniques ...From my time in Antiva. Perhaps you would enjoy one?”

 

Percy shivered, the tips of his ears going red as he shrugs. He didn’t quite catch the undertones of what Zevran meant, though a massage did sound rather good...And if it included more of what Zevran just did, Percy was game.

 

“Sure…”

 

Zevran chuckled, and hooked a finger under Percy’s chin, tilting his head up as Zevran moved around. The mage didn’t realise what Zevran intended to do, until suddenly Zevran’s face was very close to his. Percy yelped and jumped back, scrambling to his feet and just narrowly avoiding tripping over himself and falling into the campfire.

 

He stared at the assassin in confusion, completely red from head to toe at this point. His eyes were blown wide, just as much as Zevran’s own ones seemed to be. But Zevran also looked...Upset. Afraid. Like he was expecting Percy to start yelling.

 

He didn’t.

 

“Why did you…?”

 

Zevran looked down, almost as if to hide a grimace. But instead of offering an explanation, his expression goes almost stone like, and he stands up and nods.

 

“It seems I misread the situation. I did not mean to frighten you. Good night, Percy.”

 

Alarmed, and feeling incredibly guilty, Percy takes a few quick steps forward, and manages to grab Zevran by the hand to stop him from walking away.

 

“W-Wait! I didn’t...You didn’t...I was just surprised...I didn’t realise you meant you wanted to...You know...And when you...I-I do want to kiss you, I promise!!! I just...Um…”

 

Percy struggles to continue, already feeling as if he was dying inside. His grip on Zevran’s hand had increased considerably, and Percy had suddenly became very interested in the ground. He couldn’t meet Zevran’s eyes. Maker he felt like such an idiot…

 

“I see…”

 

Percy bit his lower lip, feeling it become to tremble. It took everything in him not to burst out crying then and there. Surely Zevran would think him childish, a prude for not wanting to go so fast. Percy didn’t even know why he bothered sometimes. In the end he always messed everything up.

 

But..Much to his shock...He felt a hand on his cheek...Hesitantly, he looked up to meet Zevran’s eyes. Zevran was smiling too, and wiped at the tear that threatened to spill with his thumb. Percy noticed the way Zevran almost seemed to hesitate in such small and kind gestures, as if he was afraid of how Percy would react. Percy...Wanted to reassure him. So he sniffled and placed his own hand over Zevran’s, giving the assassin a small smile.

 

Zevran inhaled, biting his lip, before finally speaking.

 

“Percy...Please know that I...Have no experience in these things..I grew up taking pleasure where I could find it; you know this, yes? I...Want you...But I‘d much rather go with what you want...I will never ask more of you than you are willing to give...Whether it be your body or...Your heart....But I feel...If you would allow it..That I want to kiss you as well...A face so pretty should not look so sad, I must say. Whatever comes next is..Well, we must start somewhere yes?”

 

Percy couldn’t stop himself from letting out a long breath he didn’t realise he was holding, all the tension he felt leaving his body at once, relief crashing into him like a wave against a rocky shore. Zevran was..Willing to put his heart into Percy’s hands like that..? The notion of it almost frightened Percy. Even if Zevran had not said it directly, Percy thought- hoped-..That what Zevran was implying was that he _also_ wanted more than just..One night of passion in a tent.

 

And so, Percy nodded. A wide smile making its way into the mages face. A very happy one.

 

“I trust you Zevran...I know you won’t hurt me. I hope you know that..I’d never dream of doing the same to you.”

 

The assassin turned his hand around to intertwine his fingers with Percy’s, his own small and...Genuinely shy smile playing on his own lips. Percy had never seen Zevran show a smile that felt so...Bare and vulnerable.

 

“I know, Percy…”

 

Percy giggled and was unable to stop himself from practically throwing himself at Zevran excitedly, hugging the assassin. Though it ended with them both on the ground from the force of it. Zevran grunted softly as his back hit the ground, taking the brunt of the fall, but otherwise didn’t say anything. Percy was still too giddy and happy to even think about immediately beginning to apologise like he normally would.

 

“So...About that kiss…”

 

Percy’s cheeks turned as red as a beet when Zevran says that, and he pushes himself up slightly, forcing himself to look in Zevran’s amused honey eyes. But Percy really did want it just as much as he had declared a few moments ago, and nodded.

 

“I-I...Suppose we should...Get to that..?”

 

Zevran chuckled and hummed, pressing a kiss a to the flustered mages head first. Percy was puzzled, raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth to question the other man, but then Zevran was pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks, the tips of his nose, the corner of his mouth…

 

“May I..?”

 

Percy just nodded. And before Zevran got the chance to, Percy was leaning in and connecting their lips. 

 

It was clumsy, slow, and there was more than a little fumbling, but...It felt nice. Percy felt...Wanted. Important. Loved, even...He hoped Zevran felt the same.

 

Soon enough, as they got the hang of it, slow kisses turned into sped up more desperate ones, and hands fumbled for purchase on each other. At some point Zevran rolled them over, using his strength to pin the mage beneath him. Percy certainly wasn’t going to complain. He settled with wrapping his arms around Zevran’s neck, burying his fingers into the assassins long blonde locks, and Zevran had one hand on Percy’s slender hips, fingers having slid under his shirt, but not travelling any further. Instead, he rubbed small comforting circles into the mages skin. The other was resting beside Percy’s head, Zevran having to keep himself elevated _somehow_.

 

Eventually they had to pull away for air, both breathing heavily, a string of saliva awkwardly connecting their lips before Zevran wiped it away...But they were happy, and couldn’t tear their eyes away from the others. They both let out a few breathless laughs, and Zevran let his hand slide back up to Percy’s face, tracing the mages facial tattoo with his thumb.

 

“Care to join me in my tent?”

 

Percy tensed again and went quiet, and it was then that Zevran remembered he should clarify himself.

 

“Ah, not for that Percy. Just to sleep...I believe it is Alistair’s turn for watch.”

 

Percy smiled softly in relief, and allowed himself to be pulled up off the ground and in to the assassins tent. He did make sure to wake Alistair up beforehand though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Tumblr; hoehoehoelt


End file.
